To Be Alone With You
by morganlynseyy
Summary: AU-No walkers/ Taylor remembers Daryl faintly from her younger childhood, she hasn't spoken to him in 7 years, when an unfortunate event brings them back together. They then start to see each other in a different light. Daryl Dixon & OC Rated M:for various reasons


**A/N Hey guys so this story is an AU that takes place when Daryl is about 17 and I based his looks a little more on the younger version of Norman himself rather than Daryl, he looks more like he did in the movie Floating, so check that out if you want to know what he looks like. My OC Taylor is about 16, she has dark auburn hair and Green eyes just so you guys can get an idea of what she looks like. Taylor is still in high school and Daryl had already dropped out, but there will be occasional flashbacks. Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or its characters, just my OC's.**

**Enjoy. (:**

"Dad, I'm leaving!"

"Wait I have to get a good look at you!"

"Dad hurry, I'm already running behind."

"Oh it will just take me a second too look Taylor." He said as he ran out from the kitchen to look at me.

I waited by the door impatiently. I could hear the horn honking outside.

"Honey, you look great. Too great I don't think I can let you leave the house." He said chuckling.

I smiled. "Goodbye Dad, and don't wait up okay I'll be fine." With that I kissed him on the cheek and ran out to the Truck.

"Hey there. You look hot babe."

"Thank you." I giggled.

My boyfriend Matt and I were on our way to prom.

"Hey you want some?" Matt asked as he opened a flask and took a swig then handed it to me.

I took it hesitantly and then smelled to see what it was. _Whiskey._

"You're drinking already?" I was slightly pissed because about a week ago we were at a house party and he was totally shitfaced. He was acting like a complete pig and was hitting on some other girl when I found him. I let it slide because I knew he was drunk and not thinking clearly, but I didn't want that to happen again. I wanted it to be a good night.

Matt just scoffed and grabbed the flask back from me and downed some more. "Fine don't have any." He said as we turned into the parking lot of the school.

Sometimes I didn't even know why I had agreed to go out with him, or why I was still dating him. He could be such an ass. Prom was okay, mostly just a bunch of horny teenagers grinding on each other and calling it dancing. Matt continued to be dick throughout the night, so I just danced and talked with friends. I was dancing with my friend Cassidy when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the door.

"What the hell Matt!" He was quite a bit taller and stronger then she so it was no use trying to fight back.

"Were leaving. Cory's having a party out at his place."

"I thought you didn't even like Cory." I snarled back as we walked to his truck, angry at him for man handling me.

"I don't like him but there's free booze."

I just rolled my eyes. _I think he's had plenty to drink tonight already._

I changed in the car out of my dress and into some jeans and a tee shirt I had brought with me. Cory's was a major partier, he graduated last year there's always people at his house no matter what time of the day it is. It was about 5 miles outta town so the cops rarely ever got called, for being too noisy, making it the ultimate party house. When we walked in it instantly smelled like weed, but that was normal I guess. Matt went directly for the table with all the liquor on it. Of course he did. I spotted another friend of mine Danni. She was always hanging around places like these, but I loved her to death I had known her for a majority of my life; she's one of my best friends. I just left Matt to go bathe in his liquor he wasn't even treating me like I was here.

"Hey!" I said to Danni who was talking to Cory the owner of the house.

"Oh hey there!" Cory said to me as I approached and Danni hugged me. Cory was such a dork but he was a pretty good guy and was always nice to me, mostly because I think he's in love with Danni, and wanted me to hook them up together.

"Where's your pet dog." Danni was referring to Matt. She wasn't his biggest fan. _Obviously._

"Now that's an insult to dogs." Cory chimed in._ Nor was Cory a fan._

I giggled a little, which I think I was allowed because he was being a Jackass.

"He's over there drinking…some more." I said in a grumble.

I talked with Danni most the night until she left, I had a few beers; I wasn't drunk yet just slightly buzzed. I wanted to be slightly coherent that way I could make it home, because Matt was wasted and I certainly wasn't going to let him drive me home. That's when he came over and told me he wanted to talk. I followed him towards the back of the house into one of the bedrooms. I wasn't even thinking when he asked to '_talk' _since when did he ever want to talk to me? He grabbed me and put a sloppy kiss on my lips then my neck, while yanking my shirt off and throwing it own the ground. I didn't want to do this. Not here and certainly not with him. I was still a virgin I wasn't going to do this, with Matt who was drunk and in someone else's house.

"Matt. No."

But he continued to grab at me and kiss me. He started to push me towards the bed and put his weight on me. I couldn't move.

"Matt! Stop I don't want to." I said a little bit louder hoping he would get the message, but he didn't he just held my wrists down while suffocating me with his drunken kiss. He then moved his hands that had been holding my wrists down, down to my pant line and tried to undo my button on my jeans.

"Matt! I said no!" I yelled as I was able to squirm away and shove him.

I wasn't expecting it when all of a sudden he slapped me a crossed the face. _Hard._ I could taste blood. He pushed me down onto the bed again before I could even process him hitting me.

"You listen here, your gonna do as I say. You know you want this, you love me Taylor." He said scarily calm, the smell of liquor on his breathe made me want to puke.

"No! Matt get off, get off!" I was yelling now, screaming even, as the tears rolled down my face. _This can't be happening. _

"No! Get off of me!" I yelled again squirming underneath his body as I tried to free myself.

I suddenly felt his weight gone and I opened my eyes, to find someone pulling Matt off of me and throwing him onto the ground.

"She said no you dumbfuck! Don't you know how ta treat a lady!" The other guy said as he pulled Matt up off the ground and punched in in the jaw, causing Matt to fall back down. Matt didn't get back up, he was out cold. Which didn't surprise me between the booze and that blow to the face anyone would be knocked unconscious? I just stared and the guy in front of me who had just saved me from whatever Matt was about to do. He had these piercing blue eyes and shaggy dirty blonde hair, he looked a little rough but I was thankful to him for helping me, but suddenly I was also embarrassed. I was sitting on the bed with no shirt on, I still had a bra on but it was still embarrassing. I tried covering myself with my hands. He grabbed my shirt off the ground and handing it to me looking away.

"Ya okay?" He asked still turned around as I put my shirt back on. _I was far from being okay. Matt was going to rape me…_

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. "Thank you." I said gratefully as I stood up and adjusted myself. I was a mess, as he turned back to face me.

"For what? That guy had it coming." He said gesturing to Matt passed out on the ground. I gave him a sad smile in return; it was all I could muster up.

"Come on let's get outta here before he wakes up." He said as he walked out of the bedroom and I followed. A lot of people had left, and the people who hadn't were passed out across the living room, there was a guy on the kitchen counter to but I wasn't one to judge. We walked out of the front door the house, into the driveway. _Shit. How was I going to get home? I couldn't even go home I was a complete mess; I didn't want my Dad knowing what happened, and I had been drinking. _ Almost on cue the buy with the shaggy hair spoke.

"You need a ride home?" He asked shyly.

'Uhm yeah that would be great…" I would figure out not going to my house later, right now I just wanted to leave Cory's.

I followed him to his truck, he hopped in and reached over and opened the passenger door from the inside for me, swinging it open. I smiled sweetly at him, and got in.

"I never got your name?" I said looking to him.

He glanced at me then scratched his face for a moment, he seemed nervous.

"Daryl." He answered quietly, as he started his truck.

"I'm Taylor."

"I know." He said with a half sigh half laugh.

Then the more I looked at him the more familiar he got. I knew him.

"Wait, oh my god! Daryl?" I said finally figuring out who he was. "You lived next door to me, well down the street I guess. We used to play when we were kids!" The last time I had saw him I was about 9 years old, it had just been a long time since I had seen him he looked the same but also totally different. He had muscles and was much taller and his voice was definitely deeper. _Yeah Taylor that's what happens when you hit puberty._

He looked at me funny for a moment like he couldn't believe I had recognized him or something. Then I spoke again.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before, I just was a little out of it in there." I said in an apologizing tone, looking down out the floorboard trying to forget what Matt was going to do to me.

He must have sensed my discomfort.

"It's fine; he didn't hurt you too bad did he?" He glanced over at me with concerned eyes. I gave him a weak smile and rubbed my wrists, where Matt had held me down. They were going to bruise but I'd be fine.

"No, I'm okay. And thank you again for coming when you did." I didn't really want to talk about it anymore so I changed the subject.

"Do you still live down the road? I haven't seen you around? Do you go to the high school?" He shifted uncomfortably at my questions.

"Ya my old man still lives there, but I stay with my brother a lot when he's around." He said curtly.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked, he never answered my question about going to school so I figured I would just drop it, he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

It was silent for a while; we were just coming into to town when I finally needed say something before we got to my house.

"I can't go home yet." I said shyly.

He looked at me confused. "Why not." His accent was thick and very emphasized when he said 'why'. It was cute.

"I just can't, my dad can't know what happened and I've been drinking and-"He cut me off before I could finish.

"You could come hang out at my place until you sober up. My dad's outta town. I'd take ya ta Merles but you probably wouldn't get much rest there." He said it quickly like if he didn't it wouldn't come out at all.

Merle his brother, I remembered him too but not as much he was older and I didn't see much of him.

"Yeah if you don't mind, thanks." I smiled at him. I hadn't talked to Daryl in a really long time, I mean I didn't even really know him anymore, but he still seemed like a good guy. I trusted him.

They lived in a trailer down a small dirt road at the end of the street that much I remember. Sure enough we drove down the dirt road, and pulled up to his house.

"I know it aint much ta look at, my dad can't take care of shit. But-"he never finished his sentence as he hopped out of the truck.

"No I remember coming here a few times." I said smiling at the memories that came flooding back of me and Daryl playing together.

"Ya do?"

"Yeah, do you still hunt? I always remember you shooting squirrels and birds with that damn bow of yours!" I laughed.

"I remember I tried to pick it up one day and nearly fell over it was so heavy, then you threw worms at me for even touching it! I said laughing even harder. He had begun to laugh with me. As we walked up on the porch and into the house. It smelled stale, and was pretty plain, I scanned the living room. There were no pictures, just a couch, chair, and T.V.

Daryl had gone into another room and when he came back he handed me glass of water.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He looked away and went into the hallway, and I followed.

"Uhm like I said it's not much but it's a place ta rest your head." He said as we walked into his room.

He was right it wasn't much there was a queen bed with a dark blue blankets and black sheets. A nightstand with a crossbow leaned up against it and a lamp. The door had a hole in it. It looked like someone had punched it, but I didn't mind I had felt like I wanted to punch a hole in the wall a few times too.

Daryl was looking at me hesitantly.

"I like it." I said trying to make him more comfortable. He just made a face like he didn't believe me and shrugged. I had finished my glass of water and went and sat on the bed. I decided the only way to make him more comfortable was to act like I was comfortable. Which I was surprisingly, I hadn't talked to Daryl in over 7 years, but it felt completely normal to be with him. He on the other hand was shying away, but I remembered that about him, he was a pretty closed off person. He eventually came and sat on the end of the bed and just kinda played with his hands, I took the opportunity to text my dad and say I was going to stay with Danni for the night. He texted back a few moments later telling me to be safe and have fun. My Dad and I have a pretty good bond, and I felt bad lying to him but I couldn't tell him what happened. He would kill Matt. _Like literally kill, like blood and crime scene kill. _ Not that Matt didn't deserve it, but I would like it if my Dad didn't go to prison. Being on that topic made me wonder where Daryl's dad was.

"So where is your Dad?" I asked him, to start some type of conversation.

He glared at me. _Bad ice breaker? _

"He's out on a weekend bender with some hooch probably… I don't know." He said curtly.

"He didn't tell you where he was going?" I probably shouldn't have pried more but how could his dad not tell him where he was going?

"Nah never does." He looked at me and I tried to hide the sad look on my face.

"I don't need yer pity, he's a jackass anyway. It's better when he's not here." He looked pissed and got up from the bed and stared down on me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't mean to make you upset?" I remember him saying he didn't like his dad when we were kids but I just figured that's what every 10 year old says at some point or another.

His glare softened and he sat back down.

"Nah M'sorry I just-"I cut him off before he could fully apologize.

"No it's fine I shouldn't have asked." I said and placed my hand on his knee. He looked at my hand for a few moments then grabbed my wrist and looked at it, gently touching the skin that had already started to turn a shade of yellow and purple.

"He did hurt you." He said still inspecting the bruises around my wrist.

I wasn't going to tell him about Matt slapping me, but he then looked to my face and turned it to look. It must have still been red from the contact; I don't think will bruise which is good. I could feel his rough fingertips under my chin as he inspected my face. Which made me slightly nervous, not because I was afraid of him, but because he was inspecting my face, looking closely inspecting every imperfection. He was staring at me like I was a piece of rare art causing me to blush, he must have caught it because he smirked and let go and looked away.

"But I'm fine now." I said looking at him again. "Because of you, I'm okay." Before I even knew what I was doing I kissed him on the cheek, slowly I wanted him to feel it. He completely froze at the contact. Then I was worried I had pissed him off again, but he eventually smiled and then blushed himself.

"Well I think I'm going to try and get some rest if that's okay?" I asked him, I felt like I needed to ask since it was his house.

"Uh yeah, if ya need me I'll be out on the couch." He said as he got up to leave.

"No. Stay, I mean there's plenty of room on the bed… and I would feel better if you stayed." I asked as I layed back and got comfortable. I figured he would say no, just because he was shy, but he didn't to my surprise. He came and layed beside me, of course he stayed as far away as possible but he did stay on the bed. I wanted him to stay after everything that had happened. I didn't want to be alone.

"Goodnight Daryl."

"Night."

And with that I drifted to sleep.

**A/N Okay so I have good plans for this story! I hope you guys liked it! I got the idea into my head and it just wouldn't leave! So I know Daryl seems a little soft but he is younger, and he is just a little awkward around girls obviously. But the next chapter starts off with Daryl's POV, and we'll get to take a look inside his mind. SO review let me know what you think! Good or Bad I love to hear from you guys! (:**


End file.
